Crowfeather's Destiny
by Ruinheart
Summary: After Holly announced her aprents thingy, Crowfeather lost Nightcloud and Breezepelt but finds his true love...Leafpool.
1. Chapter 1: True Love

My first story, it's not very good, atleast I tried! :D

Please R&R!

"Nightcloud! Nightcloud! Wait!" Crowfeather cried desperately after his mate.

No, he never really loved Nightcloud, but he was the only cat who welcomed him after he returned back to Windclan after the CrowxLeaf incident.

"I thought Breezepelt was the only kit you've had, but he wasn't! I hate you. Let's go Breezepelt!" Nightcloud meowed. She lashed her tail at Breezepelt and they hurried off to join the rest of WindClan to go back to their camp from the Island.

It was the gathering when Hollyleaf announced that Squirrelflight and Brableclaw were't their parents, Leafpool and Crowfeather were. After that, Nightcloud was extremely angry and she wouldn't speak to Crowfeather at all.

"C'mon Nightcloud. I DO love you. I LOVED you the first time I set my eyes upon you." Crowfeather lied. He didn't like lying, but this was the only way to get Nightcloud back to him.

But Nightcloud had already gone. He suddenly noticed that he was the only one left in the gathering place. He didn't want to go back to WindClan yet. He NEVER wanted to go back there. How would his clan mates think of him? He had already lost Nightcloud and Breezepelt, what will the others think of him? "What can I do?" He asked himself pleadingly.

Suddenly, I silver figure appeared in front of him. It was the cat he had always loved, the cat he loved most. "FEATHERTAIL!" He cried. "What are you doing? What can I do?"

"Calm down," Feathertail started. "You have lost your mate and your son, you must now find your lost love." Feathertail finished.

"Lost love? Who's that?" Crowfeather cried.

But Fethertail's figure was already fading. "Don't go!" Crowfeather cried. _Who can his lost love be? _Crowfeather thought silently. It couldn't be Nightcloud. Feathertail is already dead. So…it must be LEAFPOOL!

He silently walked the path he last saw Leafpool walked. He could sense her scent, her sweet scent.

"Crowfeather, what are you doing here?" He heard Leafpool ask. She sounded hurt. And it was all because of him. If he hadn't loved her, she would even have her kits, THEIR kits, he corrected himself.

"I just wanted to say…I love you." Crowfeather meowed.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning

I know this is a bad story, I'm not good at stories, you know.

___________________________________________________

Leafy's POV

"You-you do?" Leafpool sounded surprised. "Well, I suppose we can be mates, since I'm not a medicine cat anymore. I ain't even clan. So there ain't no warrior code for me. I can do whatever I want. I'm free. I can be with you forever."

"I wouldn't want to stay in WindClan either. They will all hate me, so we can be together." Crowfeather meowed. He sounded happy, Leafpool thought.

"Maybe if we are leaving, we will take our kits with us. I mean Jayfeather and Lionblaze." Leafpool meowed.

"Those two hideous brats?! No. I hate them. They never even liked you or me. We should be together. Just the 2 of us. We will head for a place, a better place. Maybe the Sun Drown place. Or maybe we can go back to the old forest. As long as we don't see the clans again." Crowfeather meowed.

Suddenly, another voice appeared. "LEAFPOOL!" It was Firestar. Her stupid father. "Leafpool, don't leave! I heard you two. ThunderClan needs you. I need you. How would you feel if one of your kin left you? And you're my daughter!" He cried.

Then Sandstorm appeared too. "Don't leave, my girl! You are too precious. Do this for the clan, do this for us! If you leave, the clan will have a big loss. One of the best medicine cats left us!" Sandstorm suddenly started sobbing.

"Mother. Father." Leafpool meowed quietly. Then she started sobbing too.

"What are you doing? Aren't we leaving?" Crowfeather asked confused.

"I am sorry. I have left you once but I think I will have to leave you again. Let's go Firestar, Sandstorm." Leafpool said. She was sad to leave Crowfeather, but it was the most reasonable thing to do. But when she returned, how would the others think of her? She didn't care. As long as she could be with her family, what else mattered?


	3. Chapter 3: Ending

Haha…it feels fun writing a story.

Crowy's POV

I'm not letting her go that easily. If Feathertail asked me to be with her. I MUST be destined to be with her. But what could he do? Firestar and Sandstorm were more important to her. What if I killed them? No. I'm not evil. I don't kill.

But as he kept walking, he started to think killing was the best thing to do. He didn't even know where he was walking to. He had never walked this path before. Maybe I am destined to walk this path. He thought.

Suddenly, Sol appeared. "What are you doing here?" He cried. "Trying to convince a clan to kill StarClan again?"

"No," Sol said. "I am here to help you, Crowfeather. I hear you have a confused heart. You don't know what is right for you. But I know."

Sol sounded so persuasive. When he looked at his eyes, all he could see was himself. The ugly reflection of himself. Sol sounded he understood Crowfeather. He might be the only cat who understood him. So why not trust him? He thought.

"What do you want from me?" Crowfeather asked.

"I just want to help you. You have lost your love, But do you deserve this? No. You have trained hard. You have been one of the chosen cats to go to the sun drown place. You have been a loyal warrior in WindClan. You should get what you deserve." Sol said.

How does he know this much? Can he read minds? He closed his mind in case Sol was reading his. "How can you help me?" Crowfeather demanded.

"I just have one prophecy for you. Listen to yourself and only yourself. You are the one who is always right." Sol said.

"I don't have a choice. I don't know what to do." Crowfeather said. Suddenly, the stars shined brightly. As if StarClan was calling him. "I know what is right." He said. "He saw a river, he jumped into it."_ Feathertail, I'll meet you soon._ He thought.

End of story!

Was it nice? Please R & R!


End file.
